


不胜酒力

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Rey, F/M, Jealous Ben Solo, drunk, jealous Rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 如果Rey喝醉了咋办？emmmm…基本上Ben Solo就只有被调戏的份了吧
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	不胜酒力

（一）  
Rey很不会喝酒。

她知道自己是一个酒量不好的人。

在前几年Ben Solo还是Kylo Ren的时候，抵抗组织曾举办了一次派对来庆祝Rose生日。在和First Order的长期对抗下所有人都十分疲劳，所以那天大家都放松了紧绷的神经，把该死的战争抛到脑后。于是，不少人表示要开些好酒喝，尽兴地享受难得的快乐。

Rey接过Poe递过来的一杯红酒，在大家鼓励的眼神下，她只好一杯干，然后露出难看的表情：“唔，好苦。”

“那是你还没学会品酒，Rey，以后我们教你。”Poe又把更多的红酒倒入Rey的酒杯。

“不，我不喝了，好难喝啊…”Rey正要拒绝，Rose满脸笑容地举着酒杯跑过来：“Rey！我今天太高兴了，没想到大家还为我准备了这样一个惊喜！”

“Rose，生日快乐！我们永远爱你。”看着大伙都举杯畅饮，Rey心一横，把一大杯红酒全灌进了肚子里。

结果那天晚上派对结束后，Poe和Finn不得不搀着已经走不了直线的Rey并把她送回了家。

（二）  
周六本是休息的日子，可Ben Solo刚好有要事缠身，不得不和几位成员赶往战后成立的银河联盟中心会见重要议员。

走之前，他和Rey说：“晚上我会很快回来。”

下午，Rey正在家无所事事。Finn和Poe正巧找上门，邀请她晚上一起去酒吧参加聚会。

“你们忘了，我根本不会喝酒。”Rey一开始是拒绝的。

“我们三个人好久都没聚了，这阵子忙得晕头转向，好不容易有一天大家都有空，就一起去吧。”Poe看着犹豫的Rey，更加努力地游说。

“我保证！今晚绝不让你喝酒，就算你要喝，我们也会拦着你！”Poe再三保证。

看着两位一脸期待的好友，Rey最终还是同意和他们去酒吧。

…

晚上，三个人坐在酒吧里的卡座相谈甚欢。Rey看着眼前的啤酒，拿起一杯橙汁喝了起来。

Poe和Finn明显已经喝多了，话也多了起来。突然，Poe凑过来和Rey说：“Rey，我…我要告诉你一个秘密。Finn和我有商量过该不该告诉你，后来我们决定一定要说，因为我们是好…好朋友。”

看着神神秘秘的两个人，Rey的好奇心被勾起：“什么秘密？”

“就是Ben啊，你男朋友。”Finn大声说：“他…他…嗝，他可受欢迎了！”确实，Ben受欢迎既是意料之外也是意料之中。这位前第一秩序的最高领袖开始还不被人接受，可后来颇受女性成员的青睐。他那略有些忧郁的外貌和不近人情的气质让他在女人们的心中成为了最耀眼的黑马王子。

“Rey你不知道，飞行编队里有好多女性喜欢她，”Poe兴致勃勃地说：“上次还有不少人向我打听Ben和你的关系。”

“哎，我这边也是，”Finn插了一句：“Rey，你还记得上次在作战部队见到的那位姑娘吗？好像是叫Anna，不，是Lucy？哦不不不，我觉得她叫Cassy。总之，她问我你们是不是在一起了，我看她还想试图争取自己的机会呢…”

Poe和Finn还在叽里呱啦地分享关于Ben的八卦，根本没注意到一旁脸色已经差到爆的Rey。哼，没想到这个男人这么有魅力，居然还有如此多的女人盯着他流口水。她越想越烦躁，心痒痒的，好像有无数只虫在啃食着自己。一股无名火不知从哪冒起，此刻她只想宣泄躁动不安的情绪。Rey看了看桌面，拿起一杯啤酒果断地撬开瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来。

（三）  
“喝！接着喝！”Poe和Finn目瞪口呆看着眼前一瓶接一瓶的Rey，她已经醉了，还依然举着酒瓶摇摇晃晃地怂恿他们。

“Rey，你今天晚上怎么喝那么多，你不是不能喝酒吗？”还没意识到问题的Finn傻傻地问。

“能有什么为什么，我就想喝！绝地武士也是人！喝酒咋了？！”Rey气汹汹地打断了他，继续拿起一瓶酒准备打开。

手还没碰到瓶盖，酒瓶就被一只手给抢走了。“Hey，老兄！要喝自己去吧台买，抢别人的算什么…”Poe起身正准备教训拿走Rey酒瓶的人，结果看清对方之后吓得瞬间噤声。眼前站着的是一脸阴沉的Ben Solo。

下午离家后，Ben一直想着一个人在家的Rey，于是早早把事情解决后赶了回来，可到家后发现家里空无一人。他一急便用原力来寻找她，最后感知她在这间酒吧，来到这后却发现她已经喝成了这样。

“你干嘛拿我的酒？”Rey不满地站起身。哎，不过眼前的男人怎么这么像Ben，他已经完事了？

“嗯…你…嗝，你是谁？你是我的男朋友嘛？”她边说边打嗝。

“Rey，天啊，你喝了多少酒？”Ben皱着眉看着眼前已经醉到不知所云的女孩。

“哈哈，我…我就喝了三瓶！三瓶而已！”Rey伸出三只手指，傻乎乎地晃来晃去。

男人听到她的话，凉凉地瞟了一眼Poe，对方吓得出了一背的冷汗：“我真的有拦住她啊，可是看她兴致那么高，她又不让我们拿走酒，拦也拦不住…”Poe的声音在Be  
n的注视下越来越小，最后自知理亏地缩到Finn身后。

“Rey，”Ben蹲下身，双手扶正女孩东倒西歪的身子：“今天就到这吧，我们回家好吗？你已经喝醉了。”

“不要！我…我还能喝！还能继续喝！”Rey伸手眼看着又要拿起桌上的酒，Ben眼急手快地抓住她的胳膊，轻轻一用力就把女孩揽入怀中。

“好了，乖，我们回家。”他右手将她紧紧搂在怀里，左手则拎起她的小包和衣物，然后和在场的另外俩人点头示意后和Rey离开了酒吧。

（四）  
夜幕中，一个身材高大的男人搂着一个娇小可人的女孩走在路上。

“唔！”Rey脚下一个踉跄，腿一软差点要跪倒在地上。

“小心！”Ben右手使劲，把她牢牢卡在臂弯里。他停下脚步，等她重新站好后，无奈地说：“你还说没喝醉？连路都不会走了。”

Rey只觉得晕乎乎的，她努力想集中注意力看清他的脸，却只觉得眼前有七八个Ben在来回打转，自己的腿还直打抖：“我，我走不动了，腿…腿没力。”

Ben看着欲哭无泪的Rey叹了口气，他背对她蹲下身，扭头说：“上来，我背你。”

“你要背我嘛？”Rey傻乎乎地问。

“嗯，上来。”女孩慢吞吞地趴上男人的后背，Ben把手穿过她的小腿扶好，又在站起身的同时把女孩的身体往上一颠，让她更好地趴在自己背上。

…

Ben背着Rey慢慢走在回家路上。Rey只觉得脑袋发涨，像有个千斤顶压在自己头顶，于是她低下头在男人肩膀上找了个好位置把头靠上去。女孩的头就靠在男人的肩窝处，而她冰凉的脸颊紧紧贴着他的侧脸。

“Rey，以后不要再喝酒了，”Ben开口说道：“喝酒对身体不好，而且你看你现在这副模样，要是我没及时赶到你要怎么回家？”

“唔…Poe和Finn他们…”

“哼，他们是灌醉你的人，我才不会让他们送你回家。”男人冷哼了一声，内心对她的那两位好友更加不满。

Rey突然往前一凑，冰凉的鼻子亲昵地蹭着他的脸，嘴唇就贴在男人耳边。她张着嘴，把嘴里的酒气呼呼往他耳里吹。

该死的，Ben差点没站稳，他只觉得耳边全是女孩唇瓣的柔软触感。这小酒鬼居然还不怕死地对着自己耳朵咬了一口，耳廓传来一阵酥麻，震得男人头皮发麻。

“Rey，别闹。”他深吸一口气，稳住脚步，又把她快滑下去的身子往上颠了颠。可女孩依旧不依不饶地欺负自己的耳朵：“嘿嘿，你的耳朵…嗝…好…好大…”Ben摇了摇头，算了，跟一个喝醉的人是无法沟通的。

“Rey，你…Shit！”男人差点跳起来。原来她居然伸出舌头，轻轻在他耳廓上舔了一下。

“唔，这个…这个棒棒糖，不是甜的啊…”Rey不满地抗议，下一秒直接含住了他的耳垂，舌头还时不时撩一下。她口齿不清地说：“这个棒棒糖…也没…没味啊…”

就在Rey还在研究“棒棒糖”的时候，Ben Solo已经背着女孩狂奔起来，他再不回家就要原地爆炸了。

（五）  
好不容易回到家，他把Rey从背上扶下，搂着她到沙发坐好。看着沙发上一脸醉相的女孩，他摸了摸刚刚被咬到湿漉漉的耳朵，老天，他以后一定不会再让她沾一滴酒。

Ben转身进厨房，给她倒了杯水。他来到沙发旁，把趴在上面的Rey给扶正，轻声说：“Rey，喝杯水，然后我带你去睡觉。”女孩没反应，闭着眼睛坐在那。

叹了一口气，Ben把水杯放下，直接把她打横抱起，走向卧室。刚把Rey平放到床上，她一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，然后扑倒了还没反应过来的男人。Ben只觉得天旋地转，下一秒自己就躺在了床上，女孩坐在自己身上，居高临下地看着自己。

“Rey，你该休息了，不然明天会难受的。”他撑着身子尝试坐起，双手却被Rey按在身侧。

女孩眯着眼，看着眼前的男人：“你是Ben Solo吗？”

“我是。”Ben耐着性子回答。

“你…嗝…你知道我是谁吗？”她又问。

“Rey，你是我的Rey.”男人的眼神温柔地可以滴出水。

“嗯，知道…嗝，知道就好。你…你不能和其他女人搞在一起，知道吗？”女孩撇着嘴，有点委屈，泪水居然在眼眶中打转。

“其他女人？我只有你啊，Rey，为什么会这么说？”Ben有些诧异。

“Poe和Finn，他们…他们说身边有不少…不少女性喜欢你，然后她们居然…”Rey变得有些激动，像闹脾气的孩子借着酒劲大声发泄：“她们居然要Poe和Finn来打探你的消息，还想和你…谈…谈恋爱！”她哇地一声哭出来。

Rey这是在嫉妒吗？Ben想了想，终于明白：“所以你是因为听他们这样说然后心里不高兴，所以才喝那么多酒吗？”

“我就是不高兴！我就是嫉妒！你是我的！”一急起来，女孩仿佛也不醉了，说话也不磕巴了。男人低低地笑了，他很高兴能看到她这么紧张自己。其实，Ben很享受Rey对他的这份独占欲，因为他自己也十分在意Rey周围那些有小心思的人。这个小傻瓜，光注意他，没发现她自己身边也有一群虎视眈眈的追求者吗？天知道他每次看到那些男人的目光都想当场亮出光剑并宣告主权。

摸着Rey气鼓鼓的脸颊，Ben低声说：“以后你有什么事就告诉我，不用憋在心里。还有，这世界上我爱的人只有你，也只会是你。”说着，他吻上她的唇，浅尝即止。

还在醉酒的Rey听到这番话后，满足地咯咯直笑：“那你答应我，我们会永远在一起。”

Ben的思绪瞬间跳回到了几年前的厄西戈，在那里他们差一点就要经历生死离别。这个永生难忘的记忆不断地提醒他现在的幸福得来不易。于是，他坐直了身，握住Rey的双手，紧紧盯着她明亮的双眸，郑重地说：“我答应你，我们永远不会分开。”

“好！”女孩高声欢呼，下一秒却直接倒在他怀里，发出了均匀的呼吸声。还真是出乎意料，就这样睡着了，Ben把Rey放倒在床上，给她盖好被子。

看着爱人熟睡的容颜，男人在她额头上留下一个吻：“Sweet dream, my love.”

（六）  
第二天，Rey扶着头坐起身，只觉得头痛欲裂。糟糕，昨晚自己肯定又喝醉了。她正准备下床，便看到Ben走了进来。

“早上好。”男人在自己脸颊上亲了一口。

“早上好。”她好像又脸红了。两个人都在一起一阵子了，可每次当他亲自己的时候她还是会感到害羞。

望着Ben，她迟疑地开口：“我昨晚，是不是喝醉了？”

“嗯。”男人一脸严肃。

“喝得，很醉？”

“非常醉。”

噢天，她一定是出洋相了！而且Ben肯定不喜欢自己喝那么多酒吧，自己的女朋友在外面喝成这样有谁会高兴啊。

Rey懊恼地敲打着头，然而下一秒男人的大手包住了她。她抬头，Ben正认真地看着自己：“Rey，还记得昨晚的事吗？”

昨晚的事？她拼尽全力回想，首先她在酒吧喝醉了，然后好像看到了Ben，紧接着他背自己回家。不过她好像还吃了棒棒糖，哪来的棒棒糖？有吗？

Rey摇了摇头，继续在脑海中寻找记忆。唔，她好像坐在Ben身上，还发了酒疯…等等，自己扑倒了他？！她心头一跳，瞥了男人一眼，原力啊，她都做了什么！

不过，她似乎记得他说了些什么。Rey紧闭双眼，等待记忆中的那个声音出现：“我们永远不会分开。”

“我们会永远在一起。”在她想起他的回答时，男人也开了口。她睁开眼睛，Ben正温柔地看着自己。

“你问我，我们会永远在一起。”男人说道。

“然后你回答，我们永远都不会分开。”Rey张开手臂，抱住了他。

“我爱你。”她再次表达自己的爱意。

“我也爱你，Rey。”Ben紧紧回抱她。

过了一会，Rey松开他，正准备开口说去吃早饭，Ben打断了她，笑着问：“你记得你还说了些什么吗？”

“什么？我还说了什么？”她真记不起其他事情了。

“你说，有很多女人窥视我，Poe和Finn还被要求把她们介绍给我…”他一字一句地说，看着女孩的脸逐渐变红。

天啊，自己连这种话都告诉他了？！正当Rey羞愧到不知该如何反应时，Ben的手抚上她的脸，让她转头看向自己：“没必要感到不安，我很高兴你那么在乎我，而且我可不想一个人吃醋。”

他一边说，一边把脸凑到女孩的耳边，咬住了她的耳垂。感受到了Rey的颤抖，Ben满意地说：“这下，总算扯平了。”


End file.
